


Angel Blood

by Ena2705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dying Sam Winchester, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: A little theory on what would happen if Sam drank angel blood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is imported from my tumblr (@justlikeyouivegotmyvices)

The hunt was nothing special, just a simple vampire hunt. Easy in- easy out, as Dean had put it earlier that day as they were driving into town. The only place to stay in a town that small was a Bed and Breakfast, and though it was slightly more expensive than somewhere they would normally stay, the idea of a proper breakfast in the morning appealed to the two Winchesters, not so much, of course, to their angel counterpart, who was just more than happy to be invited along to something so minute. “The locals said a bunch of emo freaks were staying in an abandoned silo just off the road we came in from so I say we take a nap for a couple hours then go check it out” Dean said, entering the room. “Sounds good to me” came a muffled reply from the bathroom.  
-  
The night was a warm one as the three men parked the car. “You sure this is the place?” Sam asked, accidentally shining his flashlight into his brother’s eyes. “Umph, looks pretty abandoned to me” came a whisper from a dazzled Dean. The three of them crept towards the silo, starting to hear noise from inside. Dean passed Cas a jar of red liquid, mouthing to him what it was. “On three…”  
-  
The people inside were definitely vampires, as Dean soon found out, since no normal person has the strength to fling a man against the wall like it was nothing. He tried to get up but his head was spinning too much. With blurry eyes he saw his brother slice the head off the one that attacked him in one swift movement, the speed of a ninja and the poise of a dancer, led by years of training. Two more down by Castiel, and another by Sam. His eyes were starting to come back into focus and he slowly rose. “Cas!” He shouted as a vampire lunged towards the angel, but he was too late and the vampire had punched him in the jaw, sending blood out of his mouth and splattering Sam on his face, causing him to grimace.Dean attacked that final vampire and breathed a small sigh of relief as he watched the head fall to the floor- at least he got to kill something, and something that attacked his friend at that. They all cleaned up their mess, making sure not to leave a trace of themselves before getting in the car and heading back to the B&B.  
-  
He wouldn’t admit it, but he felt a headache start to come on once they started driving, and by the time they got back to their room, it was practically a migraine. Sweeping his long hair out of his eyes, he brushed it up to tiredness and dehydration so decided to grab a glass of water from the bathroom sink. Looking in the mirror, Sam noticed that he looked paler than usual, and it took a lot of effort to walk in a straight line back to his bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was fast asleep. Castiel was the first to notice. Dean was grabbing a beer from the mini fridge when he saw that Sam was shivering. “Your brother looks cold.” he said quietly to Dean. “And he still has my blood on his cheek, I’ll grab a cloth and some blankets.” Dean looked up and smiled at the sight of his brother fast asleep, he looked just like he did when they were kids. Cas started wiping the splatter from Sam’s cheek, noticing that there was more of it nearer to his mouth. As he was wiping the sleeping man’s cheek, he noticed that he was sweating. “He’s burning up Dean.” Dean rushed over from the chair he was sat in, and felt his brother’s forehead. “Sam! Sammy wake up! Sam!” he cried, panic in his voice as he shook his brother’s shoulders. He looked to Castiel for help and saw him frowning.”Cas what’s wrong? What’s wrong with Sammy.” Castiel led Dean to the bed behind them and sat him down. “I’m not sure but I think Sam may have accidentally drank some of my blood back at the silo. And by the looks of things, if demon blood makes him stronger, angel blood must make him weaker, and not much of it. I think you’re brother is dying…”


	2. Chapter 2

He felt his heart clench and his ability to breathe momentarily ceased. “Wha-what do you mean?” Dean whispered with a pained expression, staring into the angel’s eyes. For an ex warrior, the angel could barely muster the strength to tell his brethren. Castiel sighed and took hold of Dean’s rough hands. “The blood is acting like poison in your brother’s body, his organs are failing. I’m so sorry Dean.” Ordinarily, the man would not care for hand holding, but for some reason, the warmth of the hands were comforting, grounding. “But if it’s like poison, then there must be an antidote, right?” He was desperate, they both knew it. “I suppose there could be something that would counteract the angel blood. This has never happened before in the history of man. Even if there was some berry or potion that could save him, finding it would take too long.” Dean couldn’t hold his composure much longer, he had seen his brother die before, but never like this, never in complete agony and not even conscious to say goodbye. He collapsed into the angel’s arms, feeling an invisible pressure wrapping around him, and started to cry a very ugly cry because this time, he knew there was no bargaining with a demon, no random recovery, no hope. 

“Unless…”

The voice was so quiet, Dean wasn’t sure he heard it. “Unless the antidote is demon blood.” He sat up and wiped his tears. “Demon blood?” He said, sounding childlike. “If angel blood is killing Sam, then the thing that would be the complete opposite.” Cas explained. “Demon blood.” Dean said, this time more sure, hopeful.   
-  
It had been two weeks since that fateful night. They were now staying in a motel, with Sam hooked up to stolen hospital monitors, and a permanent IV drip of demon blood. Castiel, the loyal friend that he was, didn’t move from his bedside once, always checking his vitals, changing his catheter, washing his face, and feeding him. Dean, like a hunting machine, would tour the country, killing each and every demon he encountered, barely stopping to eat and sleep, his brother’s life depending on him. He barged through the door with a cooler stocked to the brim of blood. “How’s he looking Cas?” Castiel gave him a look that said no change. “It’s been two whole weeks and you’re telling me we haven’t pumped him up with enough blood yet?” he yelled. He wasn’t really angry with the angel, he was just frustrated. “I don’t know how much blood it will take! I don’t even know if it will work!”. “Keep it down will you, I’ve got a terrible headache.” Came the familiar sound of his younger brother. “Sam! You’re awake!” Cas proclaimed, thrilled. Dean’s face lit up brighter that a thousand stars as he ran to his brother’s bed. Hugging him like he was hugging him for the last time, a single tear slid down his face. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?”


End file.
